


and again

by tadanomarz



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has run out and the world has nearly been obliterated for the umpteenth time. Link has looped back three days again and again, and by this point he has lost count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and again

It's happening again.

 

He has run out of time, he knows this because of the tremors he felt this morning. Gyorg, the Great Bay Temple boss has proven to be too difficult for him and it has felt like eons till he can deflect a mine into the monstrous fish's mouth.  He's going to have to try and beat it within a reasonable time in order to retrieve its remains. Then he could head eastward toward Ikana Valley where the fourth and final Giant remains. 

 

He retrieves his ocarina, where a skeletal fish guitar takes its place. He strums the familiar chords and a haunting melody surrounds him. A white light envelops his body, seconds before Gyorg is able to crush its mighty jaws around his body. 

 

Link falls.

 

He continues to plummet down and down, while the song of time reverberates around him. His wallet becomes weightless, as his rupees gradually rise and disappear into the air above him. His other materials follow suite: arrows, bombs, bombchus, deku nuts and deku sticks. He watches as tiny lights with wings begin to fade into oblivion; he's going to have to ask for more help from the fairies.

 

The blond can't help but mull over what has happened so far. He can hear the voices from the people he has helped, that now overwhelm him. Every time he resets the clock, he knows everything he has accomplished has been for naught. When he restarts time, he is able to relive those times over and over. He hears the angry voice of the Deku King and the raucous wailing from the Goron Tribe Leader's son. He can faintly hear Lulu's voice for the first time, additionally he recalls the haunting words the Happy Masked Salesman left him with.

 

He can’t help but cover his ears, and closing his eyes tightly; attempting to block out all of the obnoxious noise. He can hear a clock ticking as his body falls further downward,  returning  him back to the first day he arrived in Termina. It grows increasingly louder and louder and he prays to the four giants this all will be over soon.

 

And then suddenly, his surroundings grow silent.

 

When he removes his hands and opens his eyes, he is before a familiar wooden door. He can hear the shifting of gears and puffing of steam. He can feel eyes boring into his back, and the young boy tenses. To confirm the presence behind him, he nervously looks over his shoulder; the Happy Mask Salesman is still there. 

 

Looking ahead, Link pushes the large doors open to reveal a bright light. When he emerges into the familiar setting, immediately he gazes upward toward the sky.

 

The Moon is still up there; he has three more days. Everytime he traveled back in time, he needed to make that confirmation in case something went wrong. The properties of the Song of Time and Ocarina of Time were still a mystery to him, so he didn’t know if something would go wrong in the process. He loses himself while he gazes at the moon, looking directly into its eyes. And they stare back, with its maw still agape, with a distinguishable face. It’s teeth are barred, as if it were ready to strike at any given opportunity.

 

“Link!  Hey, snap atta it! ”

 

It isn’t long till he hears a jingling noise and is hit directly on the head several times. A white ball with wings hovers in the air before him; steam can be seen coming off of it.

 

“We need to get back to the Great Bay Temple!”

 

Link could only stare in return, which makes the white ball of light even more irritated.

 

“Earth to Link? We have a WORLD  TO SAVE? C’mon  ! If we don’t you can say goodbye to your horse  AND  THE chance to see your other fairy friend.”

 

Link then snaps out of his daze, and looks up to his companion with a wary smile. He’s never had starring periods prior to this adventure, but after going back in time constantly, getting to certain events on time, he needed to. He runs his fingers through his hair, puffing out a sigh.

 

“Sorry Tatl, ‘m just, tired is all.” Link frowns, removing one of the empty bottles from his belt, “ I better stock up on some milk to keep me going.”

 

“Yeah! And you better get more fairies to aid you too! You leapt into the water without thinking the last time and almost got eaten for DINNER by Gyorg.”

 

A grumble leaves the young Hylian's lips, as he begins walk toward North Clock Town, making a brief visit to the bank and withdrawing two hundred rupees. He swiftly makes his way down to Eastern Clock Town where the Milk Bar was located. Once outside of the entrance, he removes his ocarina once more and plays the Song of Double Time, mentally thinking of the time he needed to fast forward to. The time he needed when the bar opened its doors, and once time flashed before his eyes, Link enters. He jogs down the staircase, swiftly turning toward one of the bar stools and is greeted by Mr. Barten.

 

“Hello, Mr. Barten.” Link greets, hopping onto one of the tall stools. 

 

The bar owner turns toward him, in the middle of washing one of the glasses with a towel. He approaches near the end of the bar. 

 

“Oh, hello lad, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. What can I do for you?”

“May I have a bottle of Milk, please?” Link says this when removing one of his empty bottles from his pockets. He places it onto the counter, for the glass to be filled. 

 

“I’m not done setting up, but just a second.” Mr. Barten says, placing the glass he finished drying aside. He goes to the back, taking Link’s empty bottle in hand and goes to fill it. Once its filled, he returns to where Link sat, returning the bottle to him, “ that’ll be twenty rupees.”

 

Link is quick to remove his wallet, passing the older man a red rupee to pay, which Mr. Barten pockets.

 

“Thank you, I hope you have a good day. If you want more milk then please come again.”

 

The young blond nods eagerly, with a smile, while hopping off of the stool, “ I will. “ 

 

Link waves farewell to the bar owner, and he turns swiftly on his heel, trudging up the stairs and outside. He bolts toward South Clock Town, and his boots skid to a stop. Link removes his ocarina once more, playing the Song of Soaring. After mentally picking out the location he needed to go, large white wings protrude from his back and he disappears with a single feather floating down, landing onto the dog who pranced around; searching for the Deku Scrub that he wanted to bully. 

 

His boots touch the ground, and he within Zora’s cape once more. As he turns, Link notes of Lulu’s presence off to the side. The more he stares at her, the more he thinks of Ruto, the Sage of Water, the  princess of the zoras back in Hyrule.

 

Her image, like many others that he has encountered within Termina’s borders made the blond rather homesick. Darunia and Darmani; Miss Anju who resided in Kakeriko Village and Miss Anju who ran the Stock Pot Inn; Kaepora Gaebora and many others. Many times he wanted to return to Hyrule, and be able to meet with his friends again. Alas, after being returned back to his childhood, no one remembered who he  was for Saria. She hadn’t become the Sage of the Forest yet nor did Princess Zelda recall who he was. Neither knew of the terrible future time he came from, and after he left the Temple of Time, he swore to keep these memories to himself. 

 

And even now, in the lands of Termina, he was suffering from the same problem. The people he met with and established relationships never occurred when he turned back time. It was like nothing had happened, unless he went through the long process to meet them and help them with their current troubles. They would only remember him as the fairy child who came and went, besides Tatl, he believed. 

 

Tatl is quick to bounce on top of his head again, reminding him he has a task at hand. Wordlessly, he removes the Zora Mask from his belt, placing it over his face and he transforms into one. He approaches Lulu, who says nothing to him, and removes his guitar, strumming the chords of  New Wave Bossa Nova . The notes reberbate around the area and the large island turtle emerges from beneath the waves.

 

Link removes his mask, and takes out his hookshot–– aiming it toward one of the trees, the claw attached flies out and it isn’t long till he flies through the air now atop of the humongous creature and they sail out toward the temple once more.  
  


* * *

 

He’s done it again, navigating throughout the temple and frankly he has a better idea of how to do things now. He arrives in the final room, where the boss lay. He takes his time to go around, breaking the pots to retrieve more arrows for him to use. Once he’s done preparing his equipment, Link dives down toward the platform, ready to engage with the creature and to restore order to Great Bay.

 

Much like his first encounter with the fish, Link readies his bow, ready to shoot at any given moment. Unlike last time, he knows not to sling out his arrows carelessly. That was his mistake last time, which prompted him to wear the Zora Mask early on in the fight. Gyorg surfaces from the water, circling the tiny isle he stands on. Carefully he follows the fish, and waits. He finds the perfect oppertunity, the arrow flies from his bow and causes for the monster to roar out in pain. Again, he shoots another, hitting the fish monster again which prompts it to dive under again.  


 

Link watches the water warily, holding his bow tightly in his hands. From behind him, he hears Gyorg's cry causing for him to turn around to be face to face with it.

 

* * *

 

It took him three days once again, which prompts Link to return back the clock. He’s failed, but this time, he reassures himself he’ll  win .

  
  



End file.
